Harry Smith and the Antiques Rogue Show
Harry Smith and the Antiques Rogue Show is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was first aired in July 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith's family watching Antiques Rogueshow on TV; Harry complains that he wants to play Eat! Fart! FIGHT! instead. On the show, an antique pink vase made in No Gaijins Allowed gets sold for £250,000. Liam Smith gasps, as he's sure he's seen that exact same vase at Greta Smith's house. It is then announced that Antiques Rogueshow is coming to Colham Park next week! Harry suddenly gets the idea of selling his signed Murderers t-shirt, however Grace Smith washed it after he slipped over in the park and fell in dog poop, and the autographs are all gone! Harry screams and stomps into the basement to look for something else that could be valuable. He only turns up with his old PE kit from primary school, a bag of rusty screws and a dirty toilet brush, the latter of which makes him vomit all over the floor. Harry sulks in his bedroom while farting, then he remembers the time he got out of swimming by typing up a sick note and writing Grace's signature on it. He suddenly gets an idea; he writes fake signatures of each Murderers member on the t-shirt. He then hears the post come through - he grabs it and every letter becomes 'signed' by famous people. Next week Liam buys the vase from Greta for £200 and drives it to the park in the RustBucket 2000. He plans to buy a RustBucket Ultimate with the money they get for the vase. Grace and James Smith watch Antiques Rogueshow on the TV. They watch Mae MacDonald get moody yet again when a ceramic fairy she brings is revealed to be a fake, throwing it at Tom McFarlane. Jordan Sanderson gets £40 for some 19th century underpants, and Charles Hopkins gets £800 for a rare Homian pound coin he found under a vending machine at school. Liam then appears! Meanwhile Harry stuffs the t-shirt and the letters in his schoolbag, scoffs a can of baked beans and heads for the park on his bike, farting to boost his speed. He accidentally knocks over Svörfuður Hilmarsson, who is walking on the bicycle path yet again. He pulls up at the park just in time, running over a half-full can of Weakarrow. The rare vase is in such good condition it is announced to be worth a million pounds! Liam faints, then Harry dashes up with the t-shirt, however the hosts notice the signatures are fake. They also reject the letters, which include a phone bill with King Graham II's signature, an advert for local horse manure with Simon McClintick's signature, and a Nile order confirming the purchase of a bra with Simon Cowbell's signature. Just as Harry gathers most of them up and sulks, one of the hosts calls him back - the Nile order's envelope has a very rare golden stamp on it that is worth £10,000! Harry decides to hitch a ride home in the RustBucket 2000, and Liam oddly isn't mad at him for doodling on the phone bill. He pushes the vase away so he can sit in the back...but it falls out of the car and smashes into pieces! Liam facepalms and punches the steering wheel, sounding the horn. The resulting noise causes Pippa Denton to fall over and drop some cakes on the pavement. Back at home, Liam slumps on the staircase, only just stopping himself from crying. Greta suddenly comes to the house to take the Nile order and the stamp; it turns out that it was intended for her and the doddery postman shoved it through Harry's door by mistake. Liam wonders if there's something else valuable in the house...he and Harry sprint upstairs to search for James' first editions of 1990s Fancy Hippos annuals! James squeals and bursts his nappy. Music *Strike Fighter - Hyper Hopper (plays when Liam drives to the park) *Sonic Advance 2 - Boss Pinch (plays when Harry cycles to the park) Trivia *In the Dutch DVD version of this episode, a mysterious image of Colham College on fire with Pamela Milne, Ryan McLintock, Nicola Mitchell, Cara Wallace, Asbjørg Fjelde, Tom McFarlane, Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi in the foreground watching the blaze appears for a split second in the part where Harry arrives at the park on his bike. At the exact same moment in the Russian DVD release, a different image briefly appears; this one shows just the lower half of a tree with a broken library trolley, Morten Larsen's fishing rod and Edvard Andersson's rucksack on the ground. After fans notified Peter Donald about this, he confirmed that both images are screenshots from an episode called Colham College Burns Down; it was aired in October 2015. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes